Billy Butcher
|type of villain = Rogue Vigilante |size = 200 }} William "Billy" Butcher is the deuteragonist (and later final antagonist) in the controversial comic book series The Boys and the main protagonist of its 2019 Amazon Prime TV adaptation. He is the snarky and charismatic leader of The Boys and the archenemy of Homelander. He is portrayed by , who also played Kirill, Black Hat, Skurge, Julius Caesar and William Cooper. Biography Comics Billy Butcher was a ruthless CIA agent. Since the death of his wife, he has a strong hatred for superheroes. One of them raped her, and months later the fetus tore her belly. He attacked the Butcher, leaving a permanent scar on his shoulder through a laser. With no other choice, Billy beat him to death with a candlestick. Because of this horrible event, the Butcher created a group called The Boys to control superheroes by blackmailing or beating them. For their last formation, Butcher recruited Wee Hughie after his girlfriend died of hurried injuries by A-Train. After the dissolution of the Seven and the death of Homelander, Billy continued to kill supes (including his friends who took Compound V). When his teammate Mother's Milk found out about this, he fought him, trying to stop him. The Butcher finally ended the fight, putting a grenade in his mouth. Because of his powers, he survived the explosion but was seriously wounded. Then he finished him, covering his mouth and nose, choking him. Then Billy planted a bomb in their base. When the Frenchman and The Female discovered the bomb, it was too late to defuse it, and then the bomb exploded, killing them both. After killing his friends, Billy fought his last surviving team member, Wee Hughie, at the top of the Empire State Building. During the fight they fell to a lower platform; The butcher broke his neck and was paralyzed by falling. Instead of being imprisoned as a paraplegic, he persuaded Hughie to finish him off, falsely claiming that he had already killed his family. Enraged, Hughie drove a metal spike into his chest, killing him. TV Series Butcher is a former Federal agent. He was present at Gitmo, where he had to waterboard Khalid Sheikh Mohammed 183 times over six months to get him to talk just once. Butcher's initial goal is to gather up The Boys and go after Vought International — most specifically, take down Homelander, whom he is under the impression killed his wife. In The Name of the Game, Butcher approaches Hughie Campbell after the death of his girlfriend Robin Ward at the hands of A-Train. Billy asks for his help in securing a bug in Seven Tower, to which he obliges. After Translucent finds the bug and attacks Hughie, Butcher saves Hughie and kidnaps Translucent. With nowhere to go, he seeks out the help of old-friend Frenchie. Frenchie is at first angry that Butcher has come to him, however the two reconcile and end up figuring a way to kill Translucent; Hughie is the one who ends up pulling the trigger, however. Shortly after Translucent's death, Butcher approaches another old friend, Mother's Milk, asking him to join The Boys again. Mother's Milk initially refuses, however is convinced by Billy to come back. Not long after, in The Female of the Species, The Boys find The Female in a basement, having been the subject of Compound V injections for a while. She is ultimately accepted into The Boys despite Butcher believing her to be initially dangerous. Billy's hate for Supes has been fueled by his personal hate for Homelander, leader of The Seven, following the alleged death of his wife Becca Butcher. Shortly after his wife's disappearance, Grace Mallory approached Butcher, showing him CCTV footage of his wife and Homelander together at Seven Tower. Billy believed that Homelander was the reason she disappeared, presuming that he killed her, fueling a personal vendetta that would last the next eight years. Unbeknownst to Billy, Becca had been placed into witness protection by Vought International having been pregnant and given birth to Homelander's child — a child with enhanced abilities, including Homelander's heat vision. In You Found Me, Homelander takes Butcher to see Becca for the first time since her disappearance. Appearance Billy is a rather gruff, striking and charming man of tall stature and toned physique who also looks rather unkempt. His hair is that of a thick, black greasy tuft on his head and he also has a prominent beard. Billy is usually seen wearing a dusty and battered black trenchcoat usually paired with some kind of patterned shirt. He also wears dark trousers and shoes and is often depicted carrying weapons such as crowbars and baseball bats. Personality Billy is a fairly stoic, calm but also arrogant and ruthless man who is easily characterized by his immensely charismatic and persuasive nature. He is reasonably friendly to those around him especially with Hughie who he treats as a younger brother figure of sorts, however he does often push his allies to their boiling points however due to his sheer determination and eagerness to achieve whatever goal he sets out to perform. Gallery Comics Homelander-and-Billy.jpg|Billy and Homelander. Homelander Explaining Innocents.jpg Homelander-vs-Black-Noir.jpg|Billy sees Homelander and Black Noir fight. 3111986-boys 65 035.jpg|Billy cracks Black Noir's skull. Black-Noir-Death.jpg|Billy kills Black Noir, getting his revenge for Becky. Butcherknock.jpg|Butcher being beaten by Wee Hughie Butcherdeath.jpg|Billy's death Buctherscorpse.jpg|Billy's corpse TV Series Homelander-kills-Stillwell.jpg|Billy witnesses Homelander kill Stillwell. Trivia *Billy and the characters from The Boys had their first volume be part of DC Comics until the rights were reverted. Navigation pl:Billy Rzeźnik Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonists Category:Vigilante Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Blackmailers Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Insecure Category:Perverts Category:Supervillains Category:Successful Category:Hero's Lover Category:Spouses Category:Related to Hero Category:Military Category:Leader Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Extremists Category:Cannibals Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sophisticated Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Adulterers Category:Greedy Category:Usurper Category:Disciplinarians Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Provoker Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Honorable Category:Control Freaks Category:Homicidal Category:Liars Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Malefactors Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Crackers Category:Thief Category:Mercenaries Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Opportunists Category:Paranoid Category:Kidnapper Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Xenophobes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Saboteurs Category:Grey Zone Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Affably Evil Category:DC Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Live Action Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Rogues